


Camera Phone

by YourSassyTeacher



Series: Modern Days [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourSassyTeacher/pseuds/YourSassyTeacher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed gets bored while waiting for Roy to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camera Phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saffron_soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffron_soul/gifts).



> Originally made to cheer up DadwardElric on tumblr, known as saffron_soul here on AO3  
> I turned out to be quite happy with it and decided to post it here as well.

He said he would be gone twenty minutes, forty at most. Ed frowns at the clock on the wall and then falls back onto Roy’s luxurious bed with a loud sigh. It’s been over an hour, and of course he decided to let him go grocery shopping on his own... He wants to make dinner from scratch tonight, and Ed’s going to help – it’s going to be adorable, frankly, and Ed is excited, but the catch was that he got to surprise him with the menu. He glares at the clock as if the time-keeping device is personally responsible for the delay and rolls onto his belly, resting his chin in his palm.

And then his eyes settle on the closet. A thought begins to rise in his mind – a secret thought that he’s harbored for some time and never put into practice. The idea brings a hot flush to his cheeks and he chews his lip as he sits up, swings his legs over the edge of the bed, and hesitates. Should he…? Yes, he decides, grinning like a little kid who knows they're about to do something bad. The blond pulls open the doors to the spacious closet and digs around a bit before finding what he’s looking for.

Working quickly, excited by the scandalous idea, Ed quickly slips out of his clothes. He sets them aside, not likely to need them anytime soon, and instead slips his arms into a white button-up dress shirt. Only one or two buttons in the middle are fastened, and (annoyingly) the sleeves dangle past his fingertips so he rolls them to his elbows. Next he dons the now-familiar jacket – the military uniform is so commonplace to him now; he sees it all the time both on and…off his lover, as well as on the others on the team.

He'll never wear it himself, and certainly not now that he quit the military – He grins and gets the jacket situated. It’s (annoyingly) a bit too big for him too – but he doesn’t need it to fit perfectly. A quick check in the mirror tells him that the fastened shirt and ill-fitting jacket are producing the exact effect he wants. Ed Grins. He knows Roy has fantasies about this. 

He grabs his phone from the nightstand and crosses to the window-seat, enjoying the feel of the soft fabric against his bare skin as well as the giddy anticipation of his plan. Settling into the window seat, he turns on his phone’s camera and takes a few selfies – lots of downward angles to show that he is really only wearing the shirt and jacket, most with the window in the background so it’s obvious where he’s sitting -Roy is kind of an exhibitionist - and even one or two with his legs spread, taking careful shots to give him just a peek at what he’s got to offer. 

Ed smiles to himself, chewing his lip slightly, and sets his phone against a pile of cushions opposite him in the window. This is fun and risqué, and the strange tingle in his belly from doing this in the window where anyone curious could see him makes him shiver in excitement – damn Roy, turning him slowly into an exhibitionist… He kneels in the window seat, knees spread slightly apart and face burning dark red, and sets the timer on his camera before tentatively bringing the fingers of one hand to caress himself. Slowly taking his shaft, and stroking himself gently, but with meaning.

“Mmm…” he moans quietly, listening to the steady click as his phone snaps a picture every ten seconds or so. He brings his free hand up to his mouth and suck on two fingers. Coating them with a decent amount of salvia he brings his hand back down and slips one finger into his own ass, the second finger following not long after. “R-Roy…” he moans his name even when he’s nowhere around to hear it, and the thought makes him almost angry – he is so ruined by him. – the man has laid such thorough claim to him it makes Ed want to cry from happiness (or frustration). Ed loves to feel wanted and desired, and Roy does all that and more for him.

The gentle teasing he’s inflicting on himself is sending hot shivers all through his body, and the young man has to force himself to relax. He moves his hands away, not wanting to come without Roy, and instead starts sorting through the pictures he’s taken. Selecting a couple – a few nice angled from above shots, some of the ones where he was stroking himself, and just one where he had inserted his fingers – Ed attaches them in a text message to Roy that’s just a winking emoji. Ed smiles, waiting for Roy's reaction, and it’s not long at all before he receives a brief message in return.

ROY: HOME IN 5. LEAVE MY CLOTHES ON.

Ed smirks. Atta boy~

\---------------

True to his word, Roy is home in about five minutes and Ed smiles from where he’s leaning against the hallway wall near the kitchen. Roy must have been about to leave the store anyway, he muses, but there’s not much time for him to think anything else, because Roy grabs his wrist as he hurries past him and pulls him into the kitchen behind him. The bags are unceremoniously dumped on the nearest counter, and Ed absently hopes there’s nothing perishable in there as Roy’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him tightly against him.

“You, Edward Elric, are impossible,” he declares, eyes closed as he rests his forehead against his and bumps their noses together.

“Am I?” He tries to play it off like it's nothing, despite still only wearing his top and jacket – the ends of the shirt hang to his mid-thigh, but any time he shifts you can see there’s nothing underneath, And that he's sporting quite the hard on. 

Roy growls softly, hands dropping from his waist to grab his ass firmly with both hands and squeeze as his eyes open slowly. Ed breath hitches at the intensity of his gaze, and the way his dark eyes seem to glow like hot crystals. 

“Yes,” he groans, matter-of-factly, and claims his lips in a searing kiss as he lifts him off the floor.

Ed legs twine instinctively around his waist, and he isn’t sure if he should smirk or blush at the obvious erection he could feel under Roy's pants. And speaking of, there are two things he really loves – Roy Mustang in fitted jeans, and the fact that Ed, that _he_ could leave such an obvious effect on the older man. He moans into his mouth as Roy pulls him apart with just a kiss.

His fingers dig into his skin and Ed moans again, and he licks at his lips and chews the lower one gently, and Eds eyes have drifted shut because this is so, so, _so very_ good… Then there’s the feeling of something solid and slightly chilled pressing against his ass, and his eyes pop open again to find Roy looking at him with an almost predatory gaze as he sets him gently on the kitchen table. Astoundingly, his first thought is, ‘I’m glad I didn’t set the table yet’. It’s promptly followed by, ‘oh hell yes, I can get behind this idea’. 

Because if the look on his face is anything to go by, he intends to fuck him on the kitchen table. 

“Roy,” he purrs, and his eyes darken. 

“Oh Ed,” Roy murmurs in a heated tone, “the things you do to me.”

Ed smirks, despite the stuttering thump of his heart as his words touch an emotional nerve within him. His tone comes out more fond than teasing. “I’m just getting started, bastard.”

Roy's grin is full of dark promises. “Oh, so am I.”

Before he can really process it, the jacket is removed and he’s only wearing the soft button-down, too large for him and draping over his otherwise naked form only barely. Roy kisses him again, licking into his mouth and exploring as his long fingers make quick work of the buttons he haphazardly fastened earlier. The shirt is pulled open, leaving him exposed to his hungry gaze the moment he releases his mouth. 

He hums appreciatively, eyes devouring every inch of exposed skin, and Ed can feel himself blushing almost instinctively – though he’s far from embarrassed. This is Roy, his lover, and only he will ever look at him this way. Only he is _allowed_ to thoroughly debauch him with his eyes and then with… other body parts. His soft, cool hands caress his heated flesh, running across his trembling abdomen and up, along his rib-cage, he thumbs the nipples, drawing a cry from his lips, and then bends over him to capture one of his nipples with his own lips.

Ed moans, loud and needy, and Roy decides he simply can’t restrain himself long enough to truly get his revenge for sending him sexy photos while he was trying to shop. It was very difficult to try and check out and hurry home with an aching erection, and while he needs to be repaid for that, he’s got other things in mind right now.

Roy looked like he was debating something in his mind, coming to a conclusion he grabs the cooking oil, coated his fingers, - Ed swallowed - and Roy pushed two fingers inside.

The two fingers probes and twists, Eds back arches as he moans. A third finger quickly follows, and Ed almost shouts, equally part Roy hitting that spot, and equally it's not enough. 

As if reading Ed's mind Roy pulls out his fingers and Roy quickly undoes his jeans and shoves them down with his underwear, to impatient to even undress fully.

Eds whole body shivers in anticipation, and he grins at him with half-lidded eyes. “ Fuck yes.”

Roy quickly coats his - leaking and really hard - cock. He grabs Eds legs behind his knees and pulls him to the edge of the table, lining himself up with his entrance carefully before slamming into him completely with one quick thrust. 

“Roy!” He cries his name, and it’s a stroke to Ed's ego even while Roy has to pause, to collect himself, to not immediately come undone by the clinging warmth of Ed.

“Ed,” he groans, allowing himself to fall onto him for a moment as he struggles to remain composed. He teases Ed's nipples idly with his fingers to distract himself, sucking a dark love bite onto his ribs, and the mewling sounds that slip from Eds lips are like sweet music. Ed squirms, hips lifting and rolling against him, desperate for motion and friction, and Roy’s more than happy to oblige.

He pulls back so just the tip remains inside, and then pushes forward in a long, slow thrust. This action is repeated, and then again – if Ed wants to tease him, then he can be teased as well. He’ll take his pleasure slowly, giving him just enough to sate him without really satisfying, and only when _he_ decides Ed’s had enough punishment will he really give him what he wants.

“Those photos were very arousing, my love,” he can’t resist taunting him, it’s in his nature. “Did you need me to hurry home and fuck you? Did you need me to come take care of you so badly?”

Eds cheeks flush a deeper shade of scarlet, and he chews his lip as his body trembles from his words and actions alike. “F-fuck,” he chokes out in a strained voice as Roy's slow, deliberate thrusts tease just along the edge of being what he needs. “I did. Fuck, Roy, for the love of _god_ , fuck me like you _mean it_.”

Ed's words spark a flame of challenge in Roy's chest, and he growls low in his throat as a wicked grin curls across his lips. “Of course, my dear Edward.”

His tone is much heavier than the words themselves, and Ed shudders in expectation. “ _Please_.”

Roy's resolve to tease him breaks down on that, and without further hesitation the older man gives in to his physical desires. He pulls out quickly - Ed wines in complaint -and pushes Ed up higher on the table, climbing on top of it himself, and Roy's thanks whatever gods there might be, that he was narcissistic enough to buy himself only the best of everything – this table can easily hold them both, even through the intense sex he’s about to deliver.

Roy grins down at his gorgeous lover, and can’t resist claiming his lips in a heated, possessive kiss as Ed lays spread before him. To have him is one thing – the complete and utter faith he has in him to allow him his way with him, to trust him so completely… well that’s another thing altogether, and his heart swells almost painfully with affection for this amazing young man.

Grabbing him behind the knees again, he lifts his legs so they rest over his shoulders, spreading him open a bit more as he lines himself back up.

“You said to ‘fuck you like I mean it’, correct?” His words are snarky but his tone is dangerously soft, and Ed shivers.

“Yes.”

“See that’s the thing,” he slides hard into him, drawing a strangled cry from his throat at the deep penetration this angle allows. He bends forward, voice dropping to a husky growl, “I always mean it.”

And then he’s filling him over and over, rocking his hips in an aggressive rhythm.

Each hard thrust into him is punctuated by a gasping cry or a shriek of his name in various lengths. An arrogant smile settles onto his lips, and he increases the pace as he lets his head fall back slightly, eyes closing in pleasure. He tries to make each time special and pleasurable for Ed, but he can’t deny that he’s having the time of his life too. Goddamn, he loves this. Loves Ed.

He’s so hot, so tight and so good, and Roy tells him so. A muffled groan is the only response, and he glances down to see that he’s smothering his cries with his hand. Oh, that won’t do at all. 

“No,” he reprimands him simply, and pulls his hands down to rest flat on either side of him. “I need to hear you, Ed.”

There’s a heat in his gaze, a lustful affection that has Ed heart stammering, and he continues to meet every thrust he pounds into him even while trying not to think about how much Roy's neighbors are probably fed up with hearing the sounds of their lovemaking.

Truthfully he doesn’t really care – this moment, hell all their time together, it all feels so right that he can’t be bothered to regret a single thing. Letting go, he lets his head fall back onto the table’s surface and gives up trying to stifle his cries. He’s loud, and if the neighbors can hear him then fine. Let them be jealous.

Roy feels the same way, and the almost violent swell of pride that fills him could potentially be unsettling if he could be bothered to think on it right now. As it stands, he can’t, because he can feel his release approaching quickly. Ed looks equally worked up, and Roy is filled with the need to get them off together. He smirks, and turns to his favorite casual pastime of molesting Ed's dick. Pumping him as he is trembling violently under his touch, and arches up hard against him. His ankles cross behind his head as he tries to press harder into his powerful thrusts.

“ROY!” Ed screams his name, loud enough to leave his ears ringing slightly, and he’ll probably have to listen to old Mrs. whatsherface complain about this for weeks. But the smug satisfaction – and the feeling of Ed spasm around him as he comes, finally set him over the edge. 

“Ed!” He groans out as well, surprising himself with the force of his own voice and the almost hoarse way it tears out of his throat. Roy forces himself deep into his lover, body tense as a coiled spring as he comes hard, filling Ed with his release. 

The feeling is warm and they’re both satisfied, and Roy carefully lowers his legs from his shoulders to the tabletop. 

“That was…,” Ed struggles to breathe evenly again, ample bosom heaving with the effort. 

“Yeah,” Roy agrees, trying not to collapse onto him. He barely has the presence of mind to register that he’s still buried deep inside Ed. 

“This is going to be a complete mess,” Ed informs him cheerfully, shifting his hips a bit to indicate where they’re joined. Roy hisses, Ed never stops being a damn tease.

“It can be cleaned up,” Roy smiles, kissing his forehead and gingerly removing himself from inside Ed. 

They slide off the table, and Roy twines his long arms around Eds waist again, kissing the top of his head. “You’re amazing.”

Ed smiles up at him. "Damn right I am.”

Roy pulls away and smacks his ass playfully, drawing a squeal from the blond. 

“Go get cleaned up so we can cook. I’m starving.”

“Oh, am I not enough for you?” Ed winks, teasing, and he smirks.

“I’m willing to take you up on that, Ed, but I thought you might want some actual food first?”

Ed blushes, his taunt effectively returned to him. “Shut up.”

Roy's cheerful laughter follows him down the hallway to the bathroom, it was going to be a short dinner.


End file.
